Styl Sześciu Mieczy
Styl Sześciu Mieczy to sposób walki Hachyka. Dzięki swojej budowie ciała i sile ryboludzia-ośmiornicy jest w stanie dzierżyć sześć mieczy, z których każdy waży ponad 300 kg. W istocie ten styl walki mieczem skupia się na sile fizycznej użytkownika, a w połączeniu z liczbą mieczy oraz sporym zasięgiem ramion władającego bronią sprawia, że jest to prawdziwie wszechstronna technika.One Piece Manga i Anime ''— Tom. 10 Rozdział 85 i Odcinek 39, Hachyk używa Stylu Sześciu Mieczy przeciwko Zoro. Techniki * '''Ośmiornawał Mieczy' (蛸足奇剣 Takoashi Kiken, dosłowne znaczenie: "Cudne Ostrza Ośmiornicy"): Hachyk dziko wymachuje mieczami w stronę przeciwnika, gdy na niego szarżuje. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingach 4kids i FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Tentacle Sword Overload. * Garda Ośmiordonicy (タコツボの構え Takotsubo no Kamae, dosłowne znaczenie: "Pozycja Bojowa Ośmiornicy"): Hachyk ustawia wszystkie swoje miecze razem na przeciw siebie. Końce ostrzy skierowane są w jeden punkt, natomiast rękojeści są skierowane w pole na kształt okręgu by zablokować atak przeciwnika. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingach 4kids i FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Octopus Pot Stance. ** Wiosenne Otwarcie: Latawce, Dmuchawce, Bach (新春 蛸開げ 体壊 Shinshun Takoage Taikai, dosłowne znaczenie: "Zwiastun Wiosny z Hukiem w Erze Ośmiornicy"): Atak wykonany w połączeniu z Gardą Ośmiordonicy. Po tym jak Hachyk blokuje atak, przełamuje broń przeciwnika i obronę, przez rozdzielenie swoich mieczy, pozostawiając go otwartym na uderzenie głową, którym wysyła przeciwnika w powietrze. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingach 4kids i FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest New Year's - Open - Body Slam. *** Tajna Technika Szkoły Sześciu Mieczy!!! Walc na Sześć Ostrzy (六刀流奥義　六刀の円舞曲（ワルツ） Rokutōryū Ōgi: Rokutō no Warutsu, dosłowne znaczenie: "Ostateczna Technika Stylu Sześciu Mieczy: Walc Sześciu Mieczy"): Dopełniając technikę Wiosenne Otwarcie: Latawce, Dmuchawce, Bach, Hachyk kręci wszystkimi sześcioma mieczami tuż nad głową jak ostrza wiatraka, w celu zabicia i poszatkowania przeciwnika na kawałki. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingach 4kids i FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Waltz of the Six Swords. Techniki pomocnicze Hachyk opracował również szereg technik wspomagających jego Styl Sześciu Mieczy''One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 10 Rozdział 84 i Odcinek 39, Hachyk pokazuje swoje techniki wspomagające w walce. włączając następujące: * '''Zero Widoczności: Ośmiorhachi Black' (視界ゼロ たこはちブラック Shikai Zero: Takohachi Burakku, dosłowne znaczenie: "Zero Widoczność: Ośmiornica Hachi Black"): Hachyk pluje atramentem w stronę przeciwnika, oślepiając go. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Hachi Ink Jet, a w dubbingu 4kids Jet Black Ink. ** Ośmiorhachi Black on the Rocks (たこはちブラック オン・ザ・ロック Takohachi Burokku on da Rokku, dosłowne znaczenie: "Ośmiornica Hachi Black on the Rock"): Dopełniając poprzedni atak, Hachyk ciska kamieniem w stronę oślepionych przeciwników. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Hachi Ink Jet on the Rocks, a w dubbingu 4kids Jet Black Ink in the Rocks. * Ośmiornicowe Potrójne Super-Przechwycenie Nagiego Miecza (蛸三連心剣白刃取り Tako San Ren Shin Ken Shira Ha Dori, dosłowne znaczenie: "Ośmiornicowe Dokładne Potrójne Przechwycenie Ostrza"): Hachyk próbuje złapać miecz przeciwnika zamachując się na niego sześcioma gołymi rękami. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Hachi Triple Sword Catch, a w dubbingu 4kids nie ma nazwy. * Ośmiorhachi: NINE-Fajniejsza Przyssawka (タコハチ吸盤（ナンバーナイン） Takohachi Nanbā Nain, dosłowne znaczenie: "Ośmiornicowe Przyssawki Hachi'ego"): Hachyk skacze na ścianę lub sufit aby uniknąć ataku przeciwnika i pozostaje na miejscu używając swoich przyssawek ośmiornicy. Jest to gra słów, gdyż "吸盤" oznacza "ssanie" w języku japońskim, ale brzmi podobnie jak "number nine". W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga atak ten nazwany jest Hachi Stick-Up, w dubbingu 4kids Hachi Stick-em, a w dubbingu FUNimation Hachi Suckers. [[Plik:Takoyaki_Punch.png|thumb|210px|Hachi używa techniki Cios Takoyaki.]] * Cios Takoyaki (タコ焼きパーンチ Takoyaki Pānchi, dosłownie oznaczająca "Płonące Uderzenie Ośmiornicy"): Hatchan szybko uderza pięścią w stronę przeciwnika. Nazwa techniki jest grą słów od słowa "takoyaki" oznaczającego smażone przekąski z ośmiornicy w Japonii. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation atak ten nazwany jest Octopus Fritter Frenzy, a w dubbingu 4kids Takoyaki Punch. Ciekawostki Karma również jest ryboludziem-ośmiornicą, posługującym się sześcioma mieczami, podobnie do Hachyka.''One Piece Manga i Anime ''— Tom. 57 Rozdział 553 i Odcinek 467, Karma używa sześciu mieczy. Przypisy Nawigacja Kategoria:Style walki